


Like The Fella Once Said...

by MoviesInMyMind, orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Molly being perceptive, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesInMyMind/pseuds/MoviesInMyMind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's never had ballroom lessons, the insufferable git; John makes a point of thinking so as he trods all over his toes.  Really, dancing shouldn't be so difficult.  Neither should guessing what song he wants to dance to at their wedding.  But, as always, Sherlock's a dense man for such a genius.  Even he needs a push in the right direction now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Fella Once Said...

**Author's Note:**

> Another one with Works. As always please subscribe to him. He is totally awesome.
> 
> \------
> 
> Hey look, another with MIMM! Should I call you Mimmy? Maybe Mim? Subscribe to Mim.

"No, John.  You're trying to put three steps in two.  It's a four step turn.  Follow my feet."  Sherlock repositioned a hand on John's shoulder, trying to get them both straightened out.  He was annoyed that John kept looking at his feet as they danced.  "You're making a box with your feet, not solving differential equations." He chuffed.

John glared at his feet. They weren’t moving like they were supposed to and he kept stumbling over them. “Well if you would slow down a minute maybe I would get it. Not all of us took ballroom lessons when we were kids.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.  "I never took ballroom lessons, John." He said.  "Never had to.  I'm considering signing you up for some though if you continue to avoid paying the slightest bit of attention to me.  Besides, it's already a waltz; how much slower can we be?"

John turned his glare on Sherlock. “Lucky graceful bastard.” John grumbled.

Sherlock smiled and hummed.  "Not so much luck as it is nature."  He moved a foot out of the way as John's nearly stomped on it.  He couldn't be entirely sure if it was a mistake or not.  "You're still staring at your feet." He complained.  "If you keep doing that you'll never learn."

John huffed, “Can we just take a break?”

"No.  Not until you can take a full turn properly.  Now watch."

Sherlock stared at the top of John's head as he lead him through the four steps again.  Right foot back, left foot over, together, and left forward.  Repeat.  Really, if one thought about it, it was only three steps.  A set of two: one back, one forward.  "Try to do it.   Imagine our feet are glued to a board.  When mine moves back, your foot out to move forward."

John huffed again and attempted to follow Sherlock’s steps. He only barely missed Sherlock’s feet a couple of times because he was watching them. “This isn’t working. Do we really have to dance?”

"Yes.  It's something people expect at a wedding." He said.  He stopped and let go of John's hand.  He scrunched his brow a moment and thought.  "Perhaps music ought to help.  Molly picked a selection for us yesterday.  I was going to have you listen to them later this evening."  He crossed to the coffee table and picked up a CD.  

John sat down on the couch and frowned slightly. He had been hinting for weeks now that he wanted “Ain’t That A Kick In The Head” sung by Dean Martin to be their song. He had hummed it while cleaning up another of Sherlock’s messes and sung it in the shower.  For God's sake, he had left a CD with it at Sherlock's desk! If it wasn’t at least on there he would have to have a serious word with both Sherlock and Molly about how one John Watson tells people what he wants.

Sherlock took the unmarked CD out of it's case and placed it in his laptop's tray.  He turned up the volume and walked back to John, waiting for it to start.  It started with a loud blast of trumpets.  He turned back and looked at it, surprised.  Then the first verse of Ain't That A Kick In The Head began.

John smiled happily. At least Molly had gotten the hints.

He frowned.  "This isn't...this music doesn't have the right beat for a waltz..." Sherlock trailed.  "Besides, with your feet you'd be trampling me at this pace."  He crossed to the laptop and hit the skip button.

John’s grin grew wider as the next song started: it was the same exact song.

Sherlock twitched in surprise as the trumpets blared again.  He hit skip a second time.  Then a third.  Then an angry fourth.  "Is this whole CD just one song?!"  He clicked all the way through the disk, confirming it.

John started laughing in glee. He owed Molly a giant hug and probably something nice as a gift.

"Why would anyone bother to fill up a whole CD with only one song?"

“Because Molly got my hints unlike my finance.”

Sherlock looked back at John, stupefied.  "...Ah..."  He looked back at the CD in the open tray.  "Yes....that would make sense." He mumbled.

“Come here.” John waved him over to the couch.

Sherlock walked over in a half sulk.  "The singing and the humming...you wanted that to be the first song.  'Our song' I suppose."  

John pulled him down onto the couch beside him and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “You idiot. I love you and love with you is like getting kicked in the head sometimes.”

Sherlock blushed and looked down at John's feet.  "I wonder at that.  How many concussions did you have to get to want to marry me in the first place?" He chuckled.

John laughed along with him. “Aparently not enough because I’m still going through with it.” John kissed Sherlock’s cheek.

"Still, I don't know if it's a good dancing song..." But he looked at John and knew he couldn't change his mind.  "I guess we'll just have to try it anyway."

John smiled widely and kissed Sherlock on the lips. “Thank you.”

Sherlock pretended to be annoyed with him and tilted his head away.  "Just don't expect me to enjoy it.  We'll probably have to practise for hours, the way you learn.  We'll be trying all day, maybe even all evening."

“Well at least it will be to the right song now.”

With a smile, Sherlock stood up and held out a hand.  "Come on then.  The sun is still up and you've got a lot to learn."

John took his hand with a smile. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck. He leaned in for a kiss and waited for Sherlock to meet him.

Sherlock smiled.  He might have ranted about proper dancing positions and posture, but John was enjoying himself.  He didn't, no, couldn't ruin that.  Nothing was better than his smile.  He tilted his head down and kissed John back, snaking his arms around John's waist.  As he did, he swayed them on the spot.  It didn't really matter what song played or whether either of them could dance.  What mattered was that they'd be dancing together.

He caught the glint of sunlight off John's engagement ring.  Yes, some things were more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. We sorta made this song our head cannon song for them. So we hope you liked it.
> 
> ______
> 
> I just noticed that I'm always posting my comments below you. Hopefully this has no psychological or Freudian significance...


End file.
